


Serendipity

by Omnicat



Category: Canaan
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When cat’s cradle is a game for two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

Their first kiss is, very appropriately, in a dark room. Canaan smells like gunpowder and tastes like coffee, and her calluses scrape against Maria’s palms as her fingers clench. It has been years since Shanghai. There is a fading white scar on Canaan’s cheek and a press pass clipped to Maria’s blouse.

There is a story roaming the streets which Maria is determined to catch, but first she has another prey.

Sighing, smiling, Canaan looks around at the sheets developing on strings all around them; Maria squares her thumbs and forefingers around one eye, winks, and grins. “This one’s mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
